


it's this tongue of mine

by sourcandies



Series: and this is how it starts [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time Blow Jobs, Girl Penis, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourcandies/pseuds/sourcandies
Summary: "You sure you want me to make you feel good?" Kara asks.Lena chuckles. She's got a hand on Kara's head already and she runs it through Kara's hair, pressing downward just a little. "Undoubtedly."Kara's still a little fuzzy with afterglow, and it makes her cheeky. She giggles and rests her head against Lena's thigh. "Because if you're not sure, we could do something else.""Kara," Lena says. She's trying to sound stern but she's hopelessly, breathlessly aroused and it ends up almost pleading. "Please."





	it's this tongue of mine

Kara's still sticky, her dick softening between her legs as she moves down the bed towards Lena's center. She kisses at Lena's chest, her lower belly, then her thigh before she looks up Lena's body and catches her eye: "You sure you want me to make you feel good?" she asks. 

Lena chuckles. She's got a hand on Kara's head already and she runs it through Kara's hair, pressing downward just a little. "Undoubtedly." 

Kara's still a little fuzzy with afterglow, and it makes her cheeky. She giggles and rests her head against Lena's thigh. "Because if you're not sure, we could do something else." 

" _Kara_ ," Lena says. She's trying to sound stern but she's hopelessly, breathlessly aroused and it ends up almost pleading. "Please." 

Kara breathes in deep and grins. She can already smell Lena's arousal, warm and salty-heavy in the air between her thighs. Her legs are spread and when Kara pushes them further apart she can see all of her, glistening with desire. "You're wet for me," Kara mumbles. She can't contain a smile. 

She rests her hand against the seam of Lena's thigh, runs her thumb against Lena's outer lips. They're warm and slippery, the hair along them wet from Lena's slick. 

Lena squirms, her hips arching up into Kara's caress. "Of course," she sighs. "You're pretty when you come." 

Kara feels a little surge of pride. When she runs her tongue along Lena's slit for the first time, she's smiling. 

Lena sighs at the first pass of Kara's tongue, her hips flexing as she tries to open herself even wider for Kara. Her cunt is warm against Kara's mouth and when Kara works her tongue in between Lena's inner lips for the first time she's rewarded with a pool of warm, salty slick that she can draw up and around Lena's clit. "Kara," Lena whispers. 

Lena rests her hand on the top of Kara's head, her fingers tightening and relaxing against Kara's scalp as Kara starts to work. 

Kara starts at Lena's clit, finds the firmness of it and rolls her tongue across it, as gently as she can. She's rewarded with a sigh, a flutter from down near her chin and then another little surge of wetness. It's captivating, just the idea that Lena's aroused by her, that Kara can make Lena feel and sound that way. She feels her dick twitch in response, her body delighted in its own way. 

Kara palms herself with her free hand, cupping gently to keep herself from getting too distracted. This is Lena's time to be the center of attention. 

She laps at Lena's clit again, more forcefully this time. Lena whimpers, her hips twitching upward into Kara's mouth. There. That's what she needs. Kara nuzzles her way in closer, pressing her tongue to Lena's clit and flicking upward. She likes this best first; slow and teasing before Kara starts licking at her clit more intentionally. 

Kara wraps her lips around Lena's clit, flicks at it with her tongue and is rewarded with a low, broken moan and Lena grinding her slit into Kara's chin. It's beautiful and messy and so open, this naked indication of Lena's desire. Kara feels a surge of pride in her heart, and an answering little surge of arousal between her legs. She's still pretty soft, her dick curled against her palm, but she ruts her hips into her hand instinctively. 

Kara's main focus is Lena. Lena who's whimpering as Kara's tongue goes over every bit of her, dipping around her clit and in between her lips before lapping at her most sensitive parts. But she can't help but play with herself, a little idly. Going down on Lena is _hot_ , and her body has definitely noticed that fact. 

Lena's moans start to crescendo, a sure sign that she's close. Kara adjusts a little, angles her neck so that she has room to slip one finger inside Lena's cunt. It's warm and slick inside, and Lena's inner walls flex tight against Kara's finger as she whimpers and arches her back. It's impossible for Kara not to think about what it would be like to be inside Lena with her dick, how good those walls would feel squeezing around her. 

She feels herself twitch and start to stiffen in her hand. 

Kara curls her finger gently, angles it against the front wall of Lena's cunt. She's barely moving it, sort of rubbing her front wall rather than really fucking her, but from the sounds Lena's making it seems like it's more than good enough. Lena whimpers, her walls clenching around Kara's finger even tighter before flexing open, drooling wetness against Kara's knuckles and flexing again. 

Kara starts to work her mouth faster, lapping at Lena's clit with her tongue as quickly as she dares. She hears Lena's whimpers go so high-pitched that she's silent, sees Lena's fists grip the sheets and there's a sudden pause, a silence and then Lena's orgasm is clearly washing over her. 

Lena comes hard, with a sudden flex of her inner walls that collapse into a series of pulsing shudders, squeezing Kara's finger over and over again. She comes with a loud, high-pitched moan and her hips rocking and grinding down against Kara's mouth, as Kara laps at her clit. Kara stays until every last shudder is complete, until Lena taps her hand against Kara's forehead, pushing her away. 

As Kara leans back, swiping her hand across her chin to clear away Lena's slick, she notices her own body's reaction. The hand that she had cupped around herself is now circling the base of her cock, and she's hard all over again. _Properly_ hard, so much so that she can't exactly hide it. 

She rises up on her knees, moving up the bed to cuddle Lena. Her dick is standing at attention, bobbing in front of her so obviously that it catches Lena's eye. She giggles, says, "Oh, hello." 

Lena reaches out and taps at Kara's erection with her fingertip, a gentle, affectionate caress against the head. Kara groans. " _Lena_ ," she says. She doesn't know what she wants to convey; on the one hand she doesn't want to be teased, but on the other she's so sensitive that any touch at all is a good thing. 

Lena smiles, obliging. "Come here for a bit," she says. "We'll deal with her later." 

Kara does. She likes this. She loves how soft Lena's body is in her arms, how cuddly she gets when she's just finished orgasming. She loves it even now, with her dick so hard that it's a little achy wedged in against Lena's lower belly. Lena is worth it. She can be patient. 

She's patient for long minutes. She strokes Lena's hair to pass the time, kisses her forehead as Lena nuzzles in against Kara's chest, wedging her face against the soft of Kara's breasts. She's so patient that she almost forgets about the throb of her hard-on. 

At least until Lena stirs and slips her hand in between their bodies, her fingertips finding the ridge of Kara's cock. "Should we take care of this?" she asks. 

The feel of Lena's fingertip along the length of her sends a surge of sensation along Kara's dick; if it's possible her arousal gets even more insistent. She shudders. "Yes," she sighs. "Yes please." 

Lena pauses for a moment. She lifts her hand to her mouth & taps a well-manicured fingertip against her lips, pretending to think. "Roll onto your back," she finally says. 

Kara scoots away as quickly as she can manages, rolling over. Her dick is standing at full attention, and as she rolls back it bobs gently toward her navel. Lena smiles. "Look at you," Lena says. "I thought I was the one enjoying myself." 

"It just _happened_ ," Kara sighs. 

Lena runs her fingertips across the length of Kara's dick, brushing impossibly gently up one side of the shaft, over the head and down. The contact is just firm enough to make Kara shivery, all over. She feels it from her dick outward, the feeling of heat and those first tingles of pleasure starting to really build. "Does it hurt?" Lena asks. She squeezes gently at Kara's base, runs her hand up to the top and then slides it back down, pumping her slowly. 

_Hurt_ isn't quite the right word. It feels like a dull ache, sweet and uncomfortable at the same time. It feels like pressure that needs to be released, humming under her skin. Kara squirms. "A little." 

Lena runs her thumb across the tip again. "Want me to kiss it better?" 

It feels like time stops, just for a moment. Kara's daydreamed about this, more times than she'd ever admit. Kara groans, lets her head drop back against the pillows. "Yes," she sighs. "Wow, yes please." 

Lena sits up, positions herself so that she's straddling Kara's legs again. She tucks her hair behind her ears and leans in, presses one soft kiss to the tip of Kara's cock. "Does that help?" she asks. 

"More," Kara sighs. "Please." 

Lena kisses Kara's cock again, this time wetter and longer than the time before. She spreads her lips open, parting them just enough to get her mouth around Kara's head, and oh _fuck_ it's incredible. Lena's mouth is warm and wet and velvet-soft inside and the feel of her slipping down on top of Kara's dick is unbelievable. Lena laps at Kara's tip with her tongue, swirls it around the head of her and it's all Kara can do to keep herself from thrusting. 

She pulls back, and Kara's dick goes from warm and safe to just - wet. The feeling of the open air cools the spot where Lena's mouth was, making her shiver. "How's that?" Lena asks. She's smiling at Kara, her eyes bright and wicked. 

"Lena," Kara sighs. 

Lena wraps her hand around the base of Kara's dick and squeezes it, strokes up and down just once before she stills. "Do you want a blowjob, Kara? Is that what this needs?"

Kara hears the word _blowjob_ and a surge of pleasure rushes through her. She moans out load. "Yes," she whimpers. 

"Can you say it for me?" Lena says. Her voice is soft and soothing, almost a purr. 

"Please," Kara whines. "Please, Lena. Give me a blowjob." 

Lena doesn't answer with words. She just kisses the tip of Kara's dick. 

This time, she lets her lips part even further. She opens her mouth as wide as she can, lets Kara's head and the top of her shaft sink into the beautiful, sweet warm-wet of her. Kara sees Lena swallow, feels pressure and something overwhelmingly good happening to her cock. Lena's mouth is incredible. Lena's mouth is the best thing that's ever happened to her. She feels Lena's fingers envelop the base of her, wrapping Kara's whole shaft. Lena brings her head back up, releasing Kara's dick. 

Kara whimpers, and the sound turns into a moan as Lena's hand slides upwards, dragging the wet from Lena's mouth all the way down the length of her. 

Lena comes back tongue-first, runs the flat of it along Kara's head and slowly pumps with her hand. It's so good. She can already feel herself leaking, beads of precum starting to gather at her tip. Lena slides her hand all the way up and then down, dragging the extra liquid along the length of Kara and starting to jack her off in earnest. Kara moans again. It's _beautiful_ , she can feel the pressure in her starting to build with every stroke of Lena's hand. 

Lena dips her head back down. Her cheeks hollow as she dips her mouth down onto Kara as far as she'll go. Her lips meet the ridge of her thumb before she dips back, bobbing her head up and down in a rhythm that matches the one she's working with her hand. Kara looks up, does her best to watch for as long as she can before she has to slump back with pleasure. 

Lena looks so good like this, with her mouth stretched around Kara's dick, and the feel of her is unbelievable. Kara can feel her orgasm starting to build, and she almost doesn't want it. She wants to keep feeling this, Lena's mouth is too perfect. Kara wants Lena's mouth tight and wet on her cock forever. 

She tries to delay it, tries to think about - anything. Traffic patterns, the weather, sports. But every movement of Lena's cheeks, of her tongue swirling around Kara's dick, drags her right back to the present. "I'm gonna," Kara stutters. "Lena it's gonna -"

Lena hums against her, does something with her mouth and suddenly there's even more pressure and it's beautiful and perfect and fuck fuck fuck she's going to _come._ " _Lena_ ," she whines. "It's happening." 

Lena brings her head up at the last possible second, sliding her mouth off of Kara's dick just as everything tightens and bursts and Kara's orgasm comes in a rush. Lena jerks her off, her hand running up the length of Kara's shaft as Kara comes, all over Lena's hand and her own belly. She doesn't have a lot of cum to spend, not this soon after the first time, but it's enough to make a mess all the same. 

"Sorry," she sighs, absently. She's talking about the mess; the sticky white all over both of them that they're going to have to shower away pretty soon. 

Lena chuckles. She reaches up to stroke Kara's temple with her free hand. "Don't be sorry," she says. "I'm pretty sure that was kind of the point." 

It takes a little while for Kara to process it; when she does, she laughs. "You're - yeah."

She feels heavy. Her whole body is spent, from her hair to the tips of her toes, and all she wants to do is lay here forever. Kara blinks, already drowsy. "We should shower," Kara mumbles. 

Lena smiles. "Definitely," she replies. "But it's okay if we wait a little while."


End file.
